Rosas Rojas Marchitas
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: MimatoSorato... Y con una amplia sonrisa de venganza en el rostro se alejo del lugar, aun pudiendo escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus victimas... mas, ella nunca pasaria a ser una vil rosa roja marchita...


Holas!!! Mmm…nada que explicar, solo se me vino la idea ' ojala les guste, Mimato no Correspondido con Sorato. Comenzamos…

-------------------------------------------------

**Rosas Rojas Marchitas.**

Se amanecía con un día soleado, un día perfecto, ni una nube en el cielo, y ni una nube en su alma… Era en lo pensaba Mimi Tachikawa mientras caminaba contoneándose por las calles de Odaiba, iba al encuentro de su novio Yamato Ishida, quien le había citado para hablar de algo muy importante, en el parque…

Justo al cruzar la avenida, lo vio ahí, sentado en una banca pintada de verde, dando vista a la avenida desde el parque. El se encontraba muy serio, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del abrigo…

-Mi cielo…- exclamo al pisar la acera, el rubio levanto la vista y no reacciono hasta que Tachikawa extendió sus brazos en señal de querer darle un abrazo, en lugar de corresponderle a Mimi, Yamato hizo que esta tomara asiento.- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿para que mi citaste aquí?

-Mimi… princesa- al decir esto, hizo una sonrisa algo falsa, que Mimi no pudo identificar- tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente… veras yo… conocí a alguien…

-¡Que bien Yama! Es bueno que te decidas a hacer nuevos amigos, ¿Cómo es el? ¿es apuesto? Pero no te pongas celoso mi cielo, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti…

-No Mimi… es, ella- la pelirrosa dejo de esbozar su amplia sonrisa, para prestar mayor atención a las palabras de su novio Yamato- ella es… muy linda y tierna… Mimi, quiero terminar…

Mimi relajo sus puños, los tenia cerrados con fuerza al sentir odio de cómo Ishida hablaba de esa chica, pero al escuchar la ultima frase, todo su ser se quedo estático, y relajado, su corazón estaba sangrando.

-¿Me terminas… por otra chica?... ¿me terminas a mi, Mimi Tachikawa, por otra chica?- primero hablo despacio y calmada, pero al comenzar a razonar las cosas, le invadió una ira terrible- ¿quien Yamato? ¿Qué maldita _zorra_ puede ser, mas linda y mas tierna que Mimi Tachikawa?

El rubio suspiro, sabia que Mimi se comportaría de ese modo, Tachikawa ya no era la niña que se ponía a llorar y a hacer berrinche, no, ahora era una jovencita mayor, que se llenaba de ira y furia. Incluso si la pelirrosa hubiera reaccionado de otra forma, se habría preocupado.

-Si Mimi, voy a terminarte a ti Mimi Tachikawa, por Sora Takenocuhi, una chica mas linda, mas tierna y mas madura, que tu- dicho esto, de una mochila que traía atravesada saco una pequeña rosa, algo marchita.

La dejo en la banca junto a Mimi en señal de que esta no accedía a su ultimo regalo, y se alejo de ahí.

A Tachikawa le comenzaron a lagrimar los ojos, y soltaba ligeros sollozos al tratar de respirar para calmarse… mas, paso todo lo contrario… al ver lo bastante alejado a Yamato, soltó un horrible grito de furia al cielo, estaba muy enfadada y dolida al mismo tiempo…

-------------------------------------------------

Desconsolada, sollozaba con fuerza en su habitación, los insistentes golpes en la puerta de sus padres cesaron después de mucho tiempo de no abrir y de rogar con voz quebrada que la dejaran en paz…

Aun mas desconsolada… deseaba ser esa chica a la que Yamato le había entregado su amor, aquella chica pelirroja…

Los había visto juntos, y se sentía bastante tonta al no haber podido hacer feliz a Yamato, como ella había visto que Takenouchi lo hacia feliz… pero al mismo tiempo, los celos se le encajaban en el alma como un cuchillo…

Con toda la miseria y vergüenza del mundo corrió a casa de Yamato cuando este se había ido, dejándola desconsolada en la banca del parque… y entonces los vio allí, a través de una ventana…

Abrazándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella mujer, jugueteando con el cabello rubio de Yamato, y este ultimo aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba de su cabello…

Sentía celos, mas no envidia… no, "como tener envidia de aquel espécimen" se decía a si misma, se decía que una chica tan linda y tierna como ella no merecía fijarse en un chico que la deja por aquel "espécimen" tan horrible…

Delgada, si, no lo podía negar, tenia un cuerpo hermoso y unas piernas que incluso se le antojaban a ella… pero no podía decir lo mismo de su cabello, cortado de un modo descuidado con un flequillo bastante sencillo y sin gracia…

Su rostro redondeado de un modo terrible… con una nariz delgada y recta, pero con unas cuantas pecas por el frente… sus mejillas sonrosadas del modo natural, que le daba un tono anaranjado a su rostro por su piel canela… y su forma de vestir… ¡No se atrevía a recordarlo!

Así que decidió, que no debía sufrir por algo tan insignificante, y estupido, como lo era Yamato Ishida, así es… era estupido e insignificante desde el momento que decidió que esa tal… "Sora" era mas agraciada que la misma Afrodita en persona… Es decir, Mimi Tachikawa…

Mas… aun sentía esa preocupación del "que dirán" ¿Qué dirán cuando la fabulosa Mimi Tachikawa fue remplazada por una mismísima bruja? No podía ni pensarlo…

Con delicadeza retiro su rosa marchita de un hilo de la que tenia colgando… recordaba aquel articulo en una revista que decía que si dejabas las rosas boca abajo, se conservan marchitas por siempre… La acerco a su rostro, y aspiro el sueva aroma que aun emanaba aquella rosa roja ahora de un tono marrón y café…

Suspiro, no podía permitir que ella, una jovencita tan linda y agraciada, perdiera su belleza ante los demás por aquel maldito de Ishida, que se encargaría que ahora, los demás miraran a esa tal Takenocuhi en lugar de a ella…

No, no seria así… ella no perdería su encanto, como una simple y sencilla rosa marchita…

-------------------------------------------------

El silencio de la noche era tranquilo, dejaba a los atareados y cansados ciudadanos de Odaiba descansar cómodos en su hogar después de un ajetreado día de trabajo… mas, una melena rosada chispeaba entre la oscuridad de las calles…

Las estrellas doradas que adornaban con brillo varios mechones de su cabello alumbraba su persona, pues en aquella noche sin luna, no había nada mas para alumbrarse que la luz de sus ojos castaños…

Llegando deprisa a un pequeño departamento, abrió sin problemas la reja que trataba de brindar algo de protección a los inquilinos de aquel hogar, mas… no podía cumplir su trabajo si no estaba cerrada…

Sin cerrar la puerta se adentro al pequeño jardín y retiro un delicado trozo de cinta transparente del cerrojo de la puerta, eso era lo que hacia que se mantuviera abierta…

Por primera vez en su vida salía de su hogar con zapatos sin tacón, deseaba hacer el menor ruido posible… De un maletín el cual su función era una gran cosmetiquera, salio un frasco lleno hasta el tope de una sustancia entre amarillenta y café claro, comenzó a regarla por todo el contorno de la casa…

Del mismo maletín salio la rosa marchita entregada por Yamato esa misma tarde… y le prendió fuego a los pétalos, mientras miraba con ira a través de la ventana a la feliz pareja recostada en una misma cama, la misma cama en la que había dormido varias veces con Yamato, y la misma cama en la que había perdido la virginidad…

Ahora la ocupaban, el mismo Yamato, abrazando con sentido protector a una nueva mujer… una mujer pelirroja…

Dejo caer la rosa sobre el liquido antes derramado, el cual prendió al contacto con el fuego… envolviendo la casa en llamas… Ella, tranquila, y con una sonrisa de venganza en los labios, salio del lugar…

Antes de alejarse lo suficiente del lugar con el maletín en las manos, siendo precavida de no dejar ni una pista de su crimen intencional en el lugar… escucho los gritos de la pareja torturados por el calor de las llamas…

Y una nueva sonrisa se formo en su rostro… nunca pasaría a ser una vil rosa roja marchita…

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Si un poco sádico lo se u.u pero tenia ganas de hacer algo como esto, hace mucho que no escribo algo de un crimen pasional los cuales me encantan…

Ojala les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo y compartir mi fic con ustedes.

Dejen reviews plis!!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
